Because Of All Of You
by Songfic Misstress
Summary: Songfic to Because of you by Kelly Clarkson...Elysia, now 16, goes through her photo album and reflects... WARNING: character death and suicide...AGNST..If only Roy had liked her back...


_**Because of all of you**_

Elysia was thumbing through the photo album, one last time.  
Finding pictures of Him...Maes...Hughes...Dad...

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_  
She never got in any trouble, always turned a blind eye to the few shady things she had seen...

_ I will not let myself_  
_ Cause my heart so much misery_  
She didn't want the kind of responsibility would never blow a whistle

_ I will not break the way you did,_  
The top dogs could do what they wanted. With her, with the other random girls, with criminals...

_ You fell so hard_  
it didn't matter... He died, his noble intentions dissipating with his soul.

_I've learned the hard way_  
Never put your life on the line. When you have family, you are needed, your life is not yours to give,  
_To never let it get that far_

_ Because of you_  
_ I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
I used to hold your hand when I crossed the street...

_Because of you_  
_ I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
_Remember when you wouldn't let me play soccer with the big boys?

_ Because of you_  
_ I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
You were killed because of the people you trusted... do you have any idea how unbearable that makes life?

_ Because of you_  
_ I am afraid_

She continues to flip through the pages, and finds many of her father's friend, Roy Mustang...  
This man was like a father to her...to bad she wanted him to be more than that...  
Pictures of her in a uniform hurt the most... _  
_

_ I lose my way_  
_ And it's not too long before you point it out  
_Hughes! Attention! Not "At Ease" Attention! Do you ever want to get promoted? Shape up!

_ I cannot cry_  
_ Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

He knew, he must have known, that whenever he said Hughes, I thought of my dad

_ I'm forced to fake_  
_ A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

Mourning doesn't take place in the military  
_ My heart can't possibly break_  
_ When it wasn't even whole to start with_

Fine, Roy, reject my childish advances, just remember, what I'm going to do is because of you

_ Because of you_  
_ I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

He taught me all i know about Central  
_ Because of you_  
_ I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

I learned never to get involved when Breda and Havoc play poker

_ Because of you_  
_ I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

You were so afraid taht you would lose another Hughes, that you had, no, you have, my paranoid...

_ Because of you_  
_ I am afraid_

Her tears make a light pattering sound as they contact the pages of her late mother, Gracia. _  
_

_ I watched you die  
_

I was only a little girl..I'm only 16 now...how could you?  
_ I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

Even when I was really young, I knew you were sobbing in the next room

_ I was so young_

I was three...Three goddamn years old...  
_ You should have known better than to lean on me_

Telling me how much you want him back, sometimes blaming me, didn't help

_ You never thought of anyone else_

Didn't you see that it hurt me?  
_ You just saw your pain_

No, you just knew that it made your own pain stop for a little while  
_ And now I cry in the middle of the night_

And now I cry, for all I love are dead or gone...at least you had me mom  
_ For the same damn thing_

_ Because of you_  
_ I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

You never let me walk to school alone

_ Because of you_  
_ I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

You had me exempt from all that's rough in life...didn't you see my internal turmoil?

Dad : _ Because of you_  
_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

Mom: _Because of you_  
_ I don't know how to let anyone else in_

Roy: _Because of you_  
_ I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_ Because of you_

**All of you**  
_ I am afraid_

_ Because of you_

I die...

_ Because of you_

I slit my wrist and stain the pages of this photo album red,

Because you, now I'm dead...

* * *

I know...Emo...please review...I don't own anything, and Yes, in this Elysia had a crush on Roy, and he rejected her. No lolita... just review pretty please? And this is All Cameron's fault... 


End file.
